


Into the Fire

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Shorty Series [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (normal DMC stuff), Biting, Cunnilingus, Demonic Influence, Devil Trigger Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Near-Death Experience, Sass, TLC sex, TW: Blood, Vaginal Fingering, cursing/cussing, cuteness, heat cycle, some slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: A few months pass, the summertime sneaking up on you and killing your air conditioner.  You commission Nico for one, and Nero ends up VERY sunburned.  He's not healing properly, though, and the craziness only spirals from there as a few jobs end up keeping you apart longer than your bond is ready for.  It's also approaching the time Nero first Triggered two years ago.  Your acceptance of him, faith in him, and love for him has him more comfortable with his Devil instincts than he has ever been...
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Shorty Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496582
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This one took me longer than I would've liked! Life went topsy-turvy (and kinda still is), and my inspiration jumped into the void. I screamed Marco until its Polo reached me. T_T

A few months had passed easily and quietly. Kyrie and the boys were always happy to see you, and you had made a few stops in Aurora’s shop for more massage oil. Dante and Vergil had become closer to Nero, though they kept their sparring to the backyard. Nico had made herself right at home under a carport you and Nero installed for the van beside your house, and she was happy to pay for the utilities she bummed off you. You felt life was really quite normal and peaceful for someone who hunted terrifying creatures for a living.

The only thing driving you crazy was the annoying heatwave since your air conditioner was determined to go out with a bang. You had learned more about the inner workings of the beast than you cared to think about before giving up and commissioning Nico for one. The three of you installed it right before the worst of the heat, though you couldn’t help laughing at Nero’s horrid sunburn.

“I _told_ you to wear sunblock,” you groused with a little smile as you helped him get his tank top off. It stuck to the sweat on his skin, making it even harder to get over his roasted shoulders, and you swatted his claws away when he attempted to simply shred it. You sighed softly and mumbled, “I know it hurts… Be patient.”

Nero hissed softly as you moved his arm through the fabric. “Sunblock doesn’t work,” he muttered, recalling the times he had tried it as a child, “and I _wish_ I knew why this one’s taking so long to heal.” You had noted the strangeness yourself since he healed from the worst or tiniest of wounds in seconds. 

“Shh,” you cooed, managing to finally get the clothing off him. His boots and pants came off quickly, but you didn’t let him lie back on the bed yet. “C’mon, you’re a sweaty mess… Besides, a cool shower will help pull the heat out.” He groaned but let you tug him into the bathroom, cursing at the sight of his skin in the mirror. “Be glad you don’t tan,” you told him.

“Wha- _Why_?” he blurted with a gesture at himself, “ _This_ shit would be worth it, then!”

You smirked up at him from where you were adjusting the water and said one thing, “Tan lines,” that had him reassessing his situation. He was a closet artist, and you watched him cringe at the thought. “Okay, water’s ready. I know you normally don’t feel temperatures and stuff, but we’re in a weird situation right now, so it might be really cold to you.”

Nero _yelped_ when the water first hit his skin. “ _Hey_ ,” he growled when you snickered, “you get in here and see how-”

You interrupted him by stepping inside and closing the door. “I’m not going to leave you to fight with washing yourself,” you told him with a soft smile, “That’s a misery no one deserves.” You were glad he had tucked his shirt in. If he hadn’t, he’d have likely been burnt on his lower abdomen and back, and you reached out to slide your palm over the soft skin. “Does this feel okay?” you asked while gliding over his reddened chest and shoulders.

He hummed quietly, his eyes closing as his body relaxed under your touch after you soaped up your hands. It was so strange for him to feel the chill of the water. He knew it wasn’t actually _that_ cold, but it was warm by the time it reached his fingers and feet from pulling the excess heat from his skin. The new sensation consumed almost all his focus. Between the little pinpricks of pain from the shower spray and the feeling of your skin on his, he couldn’t help the curl of arousal in his belly.

Before he even knew it, you had him soaped up and rinsed off. You patted his belly and ghosted your fingers over his hard cock, squeaking in surprise when he took one step and pressed you against the wall of the shower. “Nero!” you gasped as he lifted you and pinned you between the wall and his body. “Ner- _mmm_ …” 

He interrupted you with a heated kiss, sliding his palms down your sides and rolling his hips into you. “…May I…?” he breathed against your lips. You could only moan in answer due to his tongue slipping inside your mouth when you opened it, wrapping your arms around his neck and relaxing into him. He wanted to go slow but couldn’t stop sinking into you once he started. He drew back and touched his forehead to yours, his eyes squeezing shut as he panted for breath and trembled in your arms.

You didn’t know what it was, but the feeling of him inside you was so much more extreme. Just the sensation of him sliding in almost made you come, and you whimpered quietly at the sensitivity. He blinked his eyes open at the noise, staring at you with reddish irises. Only a second later, his mouth was on yours as he thrusted into you, muffling your cries as _everything_ intensified for both of you.

He jerked away from your lips with a grimace, groaning and burying his face in your neck. He shuddered as you clenched around him, your muscles fluttering and pulling more helpless noises from his throat. “S’fuckin’ good,” he gasped into your skin, “I-I can’t- _Nnngh_!”

You clawed into his back as you came from his wild thrusting through his own orgasm. He held you tight as he pulled out of you then melted into a puddle of limbs on the shower floor, and you reached up to fumble for the knobs to turn the water off. With that problem solved, you pushed Nero’s face up from your neck. “That…that… What was that?” you finally managed to ask, noting his sunburn was already fading to pink instead of the fire-engine red it had been.

“I-I don’t know,” he mumbled, humming in pleasure when you kissed him lazily. “It… I just- You were…your _hands_ \- And the water…” He dropped his head back with a groan, though you were pretty sure he was blushing. “It just…felt so damn good…” He raised his head and dived in for another kiss then murmured, “I couldn’t help it… I just had to have you…”

“I’m certainly not complaining,” you assured him with a smile, indulging in a few more languid kisses and touches.

_______

That night, as you were washing up from a lovely dinner that Nero cooked, a spark of warm desire lit in you as thoughts of him swirled through your mind. Only a moment later, soft lips were kissing up your neck. You didn’t think twice, simply rinsing your hands, turning the faucet off, and then tackling Nero to the floor with a grin at his laughter. Your wet fingers gripped his hair as you delved into his mouth. It didn’t matter to you that you just had him less than four hours ago because you were _starving_ for his touch. Neither you nor he lasted very long at all, but neither cared.

Your pants were little more than shreds, he had scratches down his abdomen, your knees were sore, and there was a rather vicious, slowly healing mark on his neck, but you were both content to curl up and sleep on the kitchen floor.

It was a surprise for you to wake up in bed. You guessed correctly that Nero had moved you in the middle of the night, but he wasn’t there when you woke. The bathroom was still a little damp from where he had taken a shower before leaving. You decided on a shower yourself, enjoying the warm water while you could since you had a job lined up that day as well.

When you stepped out of the shower, you couldn’t help a huge smile at the sight of a rose with heart-shaped petals drawn on the fogged mirror. There was a little kiss mark beside it. You drew a heart around the kiss and pressed one of your own to the biggest petal on the rose so it wouldn’t overlap.

With your heart full of warmth for the sweetest dork you’d ever met, you were ready to go kill some demons.

_______

Nero had been away for almost a week, and you were feeling lethargic, pent up, and more than a bit depressed without him. You knew it was the bond between you reacting to your current distance from each other, but that didn’t make it any easier to bear. It was on the sixth day that pain _sheared_ through you.

You didn’t remember hitting the floor with how quickly everything blanked into the haze of agony. Your throbbing hip was barely a tingle in comparison. You couldn’t breathe, much less make a noise, and there was no one there to hear you choking for air. All you could think of was Nero as black spots bloomed in your vision.

Staring at the clock didn’t even help you know how long you laid there in pure torment since it was so blurry that you couldn’t read it. It had felt like days when familiar energy washed over your senses. A moment later, a portal opened in your living room with Vergil stepping out of it, but your eyes could only focus on the man in his arms.

Nero was a bloody mess. His favorite coat and sweater were ruined by a gaping wound going straight through his torso that barely dripped on your floor. Scratches that _weren’t_ healing dotted his visible skin. One spectral claw was gripping onto Vergil’s coat, but it was fading in and out as he barely managed to drag air into his lungs.

Vergil’s eyes found you quickly since he almost tripped over you. He wasted no time on pleasantries upon seeing the state of you, simply lying Nero on the floor beside you. “…He’s dying,” the normally frigid man forced out as he sat on the coffee table. “This was all I could think of doing…” he continued after a moment, and you were struck a little dumb by the lines of worry and _fear_ in his face. His voice was calm, but his body language spoke volumes.

This was something Vergil couldn’t fight, couldn’t defeat, and couldn’t destroy, and as you stared longer, you saw the _heartbreak_. He was still working on showing it, but Vergil cared for his son. You knew this was as close as he had ever come to begging for anything, but your mind was fragmented from the pain you were feeling from the demonic bond.

“D-Demons…” you choked out, realization blistering through you. You reached for Nero’s spectral claw and used it to slice the meaty part of your hand deeply then pressed it to his barely parted lips. Stormy-blue eyes fluttered open to stare blearily at you. “Drink… C’mon, lovely,” you breathed, grimacing when he only continued to stare, so you lifted your hand to let gravity help you smack him.

He grunted and sucked a breath in around your hand, _moaning_ when your blood hit his tongue. Energy rolled over him after a few swallows, his flickering wing flaring to life with gold burning through the whiteish-blue as the other joined it. They gripped onto you and held you close. You understood he was too weak to use his flesh arms, so you used your free hand to pet the feathers soothingly as you grew more exhausted from the loss of blood.

You let your head rest on the floor, finding it more and more difficult to keep your eyes open. With all the anguish you had been through that day, plus Nero needing the fastest human blood transfusion you could provide, it was no surprise that darkness was creeping up on you so gently. You had all the faith in the world that he would recover, but you wanted to _see_ it. Your lips curved into a silly, little smile when he finally had enough power to Trigger and kick his healing into overtime. You did your best to _not_ stare at the hole in his torso stitching back together.

After a healing lick over your hand, he whispered your name and rolled onto his side to pull you close, practically huddling over you as whiteish-gold energy flared outward from him. You hummed quietly and nuzzled into his returned warmth, feeling quite cold yourself. He looked up from you and locked eyes with his father, blinking in confusion before getting annoyed with the blank spot in his memory and asking, **_“What happened?”_**

Vergil stared at him until Nero bristled slightly. “You were in poor form today,” he stated bluntly, “It seemed as though you couldn’t focus at all. Enemies that are normally unable to touch you were scoring hits one after another.” The younger part-demon cringed with every revelation. “You were…thoughtful in covering my back…from the Furies that ambushed us…”

 ** _“You’re welcome,”_** Nero muttered, events slowly unfolding in his mind as Vergil spoke. **_“An Empusa Queen…wasn’t it? How’d that big bitch sneak up on me?”_**

“The demon _didn’t_ ,” Vergil criticized with a severe frown, “You were practically _delirious_ with the way you were fighting.” His eyes roved over you and narrowed in contemplation. “I can think of only two possibilities… Either it has been too long that you have been apart from each other with the newness of your bond…or you’re experiencing the symptoms precluding a heat cycle.”

Nero’s expression and tone couldn’t have been any more deadpan if he tried as he asked, **_“A_ what _?”_** You snickered quietly at the look on his face. He shot you an unimpressed glare, which only sent you into a fit of tired giggles.

Vergil smirked at the discomfort on his son’s face, stated, “A mating spree,” and chuckled when said bluish face burned reddish-purple in a vibrant blush. “I had believed you wouldn’t since you’re only a quarter-” he paused and hummed. “No, not a quarter Devil…”

**_“If you’re half and my mother was human-”_ **

“No,” Vergil interrupted, holding his hand up for silence. Nero’s lip curled at the action, but he closed his mouth and waited, continuing to finish healing during the quiet moments. “That was what smelled so strange about your blood…” He leaned forward and dipped his fingers in the tiny puddle that remained from how little blood Nero had had left to lose, bringing it to his lips to taste. You noted how suspicious of it he looked before he muttered, “…There’s barely any human in it…”

 ** _“_** **S’cuse me _?!”_** Nero forced out, staring wide-eyed at his father as he tried to push himself into a better position. After a slight spike of power, sapphire flames gazed back in annoyed displeasure. There was a complete lack of threat, which he found weird but wasn’t upset about, and the younger part-devil could only whisper, **_“You’re not bullshitting…right?”_** His only solace for all his adult life was believing himself more human than demon.

“Humanity is a choice,” Vergil retorted, licking at his fingers again. “Give me time, and I will hopefully have a better explanation for you.” He looked extremely dissatisfied with his lack of knowledge about the current situation. “It is…familiar. I believe I have tasted this…peculiar sweetness before.”

You weren’t going to begrudge the man for not having all the answers, and although Nero wasn’t happy about having such a bombshell dropped on him, he sighed away his frustration and let his Devil form go once the last of his wounds sealed over. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere,” he said as he tried to push himself to his feet. You giggled uncontrollably when his arms gave out halfway and dumped his face into your chest, calmly wrapping an arm around him and carding your fingers through his hair.

“Stay here to rest and recover for the next few days,” the older part-Devil practically commanded, and when Nero growled in agitation, you shifted to press your breasts against his face. “I will call you with what I find.”

“What if it _is_ a heat cycle?” you asked while Nero was silenced by a face full of your soft flesh, “What does that mean?” You figured that was why he was going to call instead of simply come over.

“I daresay you’ll both enjoy it,” Vergil retorted with a smirk, chuckling when Nero _squawked_ and proceeded to wriggle weakly against you. “Calm down and stop acting like a prepubescent child learning about sex for the first time. You can keep her,” he gestured to you, “happy, so you obviously know what to do.”

Nero’s voice was muffled when he growled, “Shuddafukup an’ gi’out!” before giving up his struggles with a soft groan and relaxing against you. 

Vergil chuckled but did so, making a portal and stepping out of your living room.

_______

The next morning, you were brought out of your exhausted sleep by a moan tearing from your own throat. Pleasure shot through you again, but your brain was a bit too addled from you being on the floor with cold, bare legs and with your shirt pushed up your abdomen to figure out why. You tried to sit up and couldn’t, shaking your head a little to dispel the fog of sleep. It was then you found the cause, which was a head of short, white hair between your thighs.

“… _Nero_ …” you whimpered, jerking when you felt his tongue rolling and twisting so deep inside you. Vermillion irises watched every move you made. You reached down to bury your fingers in his hair but found his spectral claws catching your hands and pinning them to the floor on either side of you. Tiredness prevented you from struggling much, though you gave a soft whine of protest.

An orgasm thundered through you when he pressed his nose against your clit, your cry of half-surprise and half-pleasure echoing in the room. From how red his eyes were, you were pretty sure his Devil instincts were in the driver’s seat. It didn’t matter which part of him was more in control, though, since you loved all of him, and you proved it to him when he raised up from licking you clean. He purred when you tilted your head back and bared your neck to him.

He released your arms as he moved up your body and pressed kisses to your skin above the collar of your shirt on the way to your throat. You heard the zipper of his pants and felt his and your desire tingling through you. His teeth scraped lightly over your flesh, but he didn’t break the barrier to your blood, and you let out a soft, frustrated whine while wrapping one arm around him and burying the other hand in his hair. He was still a mess of blood and sweat, but you didn’t care.

The head of his cock touched your entrance, and you gave an annoyed groan as he brushed up and down your sensitive folds. “ _Fuckin’ dammit_ ,” you growled, tightening your grip in his hair. He had the gall to purr louder, igniting a flare of irritation in you, which gave you an unexpected burst of energy. You kicked his knee back with one leg and pushed up with the other foot and your hips to roll him.

You didn’t know who moaned louder as you took him inside you, but the neighbors likely heard your _shriek_ of pleasure when he thrusted up into you. There was nothing slow or gentle about it, both of you chasing ecstasy. His thumb found your clit, and you rode him wildly and had no clue how either of you managed anything resembling a rhythm.

After an _insane_ orgasm that was actually four chained together, you couldn’t help flopping against his chest in exhaustion. He came at least three times and was _still_ hard inside you, though he merely crooned softly and carefully rolled to hover over you. He slid his hands up your sides then eased down onto his elbows. With his hands curled over the back of your shoulders, he pulled his hips back and pressed inside in a lazy stroke of your core.

You didn’t know how you were able to still feel him. His thrusts were slow and tender as he stared at you, both of you breathing in time to his movements. He huffed a soft laugh before rubbing his nose against yours. You smiled up at him, moaning quietly in peaceful pleasure when he touched his forehead to yours. 

“I’m so damn tired,” he whispered, letting out another string of soft chuckles, “but I can’t resist you… I can’t control myself right now…”

“I know,” you murmured, wrapping your arms around him. You used what little strength you had left to meet him each time, almost hoping it wouldn’t end. “I’m worn out, too,” you admitted softly. He cringed and started to pull away, but you tightened your arms and tilted your head to kiss him. “No, don’t-! Feels good,” you whispered against his lips. He melted back into you, and you gladly delved into his mouth properly when he parted his lips for you. He moaned softly and kept up the slow rhythm.

You didn’t know how long you rocked together, but you were a sleepy mess when one, final orgasm sapped the last of your energy. Nero nipping and kissing at your shoulder and neck barely registered. He still didn’t break skin, knowing full well there was no way you would have recovered enough blood after saving him. 

“... _I love you..._ ” he half-moaned, half-whispered as he came inside you. His weight rested fully on you, though he was as thoughtful as always and pulled out of you before blanketing you completely. 

The hard floor was a bit unforgiving in comparison to the bed, but you dozed off with a smile anyway.

_______

The next couple of days were hit-and-miss with regard to your and Nero’s libidos. All it took was one of you feeling a spark of desire for the other to pounce, though a craving for chocolate had seen you tackling Nero _multiple_ times. You found it tasted so much better when you got to suck it off his tongue.

By the third day after his brush with death, Nero’s body was an absolute furnace, and he wouldn’t let you out of arm’s reach. It took locking the bathroom door in his face to do your business in peace. Neither the pit of sadness that nearly consumed you nor the pitiful sight of him slumped against the wall were really worth the few moments. You lost track of how long you made slow, sweet love to him to erase the gloom.

Both of you were completely insatiable after that, and you found yourself pinned to any surface capable of standing against his strength. He spent more time at least half-Triggered than you thought he had the energy for. You were starving for him, though, more than happy to submit to anything he wanted as long as you were touching him, tasting him, and feeling him inside you.

You were lucky to be on the counter by the phone when Vergil called. It was a little hard to talk since Nero was rolling his hips in a maddening grind into your core, but you managed a somewhat-composed, “H-Hello-?” A rough thrust had you biting your tongue to not curse.

“Greetings, princess,” Vergil smoothly replied, “Simply listen to me. I will keep this brief.”

Nero snarled a little, leaning on one hand to bury his face against the side of your neck and nose the phone away, but you somehow managed to swat his head. He whined quietly at the admonishment. You glared at him over your shoulder, though your annoyance was completely lost when he dropped his head and slid his long tongue around your ribs to flick at a nipple. His free hand came up to tease the other one.

“There is very little human in my son. The taste I recognized…” he paused, and you could hear him draw in a steadying breath, “It is the sweetness of _Angel blood_.” You couldn’t help sucking in a soft gasp, turning to glance at burning, slit irises. “There is much more Devil blood in him than I expected… However, before you ask, Dante and I are not half- _human_. We are half- _Umbra_. Mother was an Umbra Witch.”

“Then- But- _What?!_ ” you choked out, growling at Nero when he slammed his hand on your countertop and dug gouges into it with his talons. “ _No destruction in my house, asshole_!”

“This is why I said to only listen,” Vergil scolded, and you could hear the pure exasperation in his tone. You wondered if he bothered with a fidget to express it. “Nero has found me as a challenge to his claiming of you once, and until all of him is sure it has all of you, I will still be a threat to that.”

You felt a burst of annoyed anger at Nero, using the surprising strength it granted to push up from the counter and knock him off balance, sending both of you sort of sprawling into the kitchen floor. He took the brunt of it, wrapping spectral wings around you to keep you safe. As touched by the gesture as you were, you didn’t let it distract you and twisted around to bury your hands in his lengthened hair. You paid no mind to the dial tone due to Vergil hanging up coming from the phone you dropped. Nero bared his fangs in a growl, but you found it rather cute instead of threatening.

“You…big…fucking…idiot…” you snarled, tugging with each word and making him angle his head back a little more each time. “I’m _yours_ ,” you added, feeling a bolt of white-hot _need_ from him. His neck was arched sharply, pulling the skin taut, and you felt your mouth watering at the sight of his throat working around soft whimpers. “And you, Nero…every part of you from supernatural to mundane…” you paused to grin at him, “ _You’re all mine_.”

He let out an otherworldly, moaning _scream_ when you sank your teeth into his flesh. Normally, you would never be so rough with him, but a familiar, burning warmth was _begging_ you for it. You could pick out the sweetness that Vergil mentioned in the crimson liquid. It had been simply metallic like normal blood to you before, but there was a myriad of flavors on your tongue now. Once you were finished savoring them, Nero’s talons in your sides registered.

You didn’t flinch away from the pain, taking everything Nero gave as you licked at the savage bite in his skin. Only after he had healed did you reach behind you to grip his cock and lean back onto him. He rolled with you and pinned you to the floor, repaying the roughness with his lips and teeth while driving you crazy with forceful but slow thrusts. He was content with teasing both you and himself, but you wanted more. Tracing your fingers through the blood leaking from your sides, you nudged his head up and slipped them into his mouth.

Nero _whimpered_ and pulled out of you, practically diving for your sides. He moaned as he cleaned your skin with his tongue and healed the wounds, pressing apologetic kisses to them once they sealed over. He scooped you up with him and leaned against the cabinets to settle you in his lap on the floor. Slit, burning suns gazed at you as you sank onto his shaft, moaning softly as you lifted and lowered your body and braced yourself on his shoulders. Leaning forward to delve into his mouth, the taste of your blood washed over you and made you shiver.

It made you think of a breakfast sweet with its savory notes and a hint of earthy spice. Nero’s own flavor then came through and mixed with it, and you let out a desperate whimper against his lips as you came, digging your nails into his shoulders. The sensations took him by surprise, leaving him to helplessly tumble off the edge with you.

He slid his hands into your hair, touching his forehead to yours as you panted together. “This isn’t a complaint…” he mumbled, “but I’ve never been so grateful for my quick healing… My dick would be chafed raw without it.” You snorted, though it did make you wonder how _you_ weren’t in at least some pain. You figured it was the bond between you, enabling you to take care of him when he needed you the most, but you pushed that thought aside for later as he gently lifted you. “Ugh, what a mess…” he grumbled, “How long does this last, anyway?”

You shot him a wry smile and answered, “I don’t know. _Someone_ had a jealous fit while I was talking to the person with the best guess.”

He blushed and rubbed his nose with a little grin.

_______

You had a feeling the worst was yet to come, and although you were right, there was no way you could view it as _bad_. 

Nero was stuck in a nearly Triggered state. His hair was long, streaks of energy were cracking through his partially human skin, and although he managed to keep his claws retracted, he couldn’t get his spectral wings to disappear at all. You _were_ growing rather fond of his random scenting, however. His face was currently buried in the back of your neck with his fangs nipping at the tender skin, and you gave a short gasp of a moan each time he broke skin. His tongue was quick to soothe the scratches and lick away any droplets of blood.

You were attempting to do laundry, which consisted mostly of bedcovers and blankets since you both gave up on wearing clothes halfway through the second day. You weren’t trying to _ignore_ Nero as you wiggled away from him. There was an annoying pillowcase wadded and crammed up in the bottom of your washer, and you were agitated enough to jump up on the rim to reach it. Folded in half over the machine’s lip, you _shrieked_ when he bit your naked butt cheek. “ _Nero_! _What the fuck_!?”

His voice was an amused growl with that _something extra_ when he answered, **“You put a feast in front of a starvin’ man; what did ya expect?”** He mouthed gently at the skin in apology for the roughness. 

You kicked at his leg and retorted, “You are _not_ fucking me on the washer,” while peeling the pillowcase off the washer drum. He hummed softly, and you could _feel_ the need boiling. “Nero… Nero, no- _Nero_!” you ended on a moan of his name as his fingers found your entrance while he kissed over your back. You yanked up the pillowcase with a pleasure-weak grip, somehow twisting to wrap it around his head.

 **“Hey!”** he half-shouted, voice muffled by the fabric, but you took your chance and slid off the washer when he stumbled back to get the pillowcase off without tearing it. Slit, twin suns found you on your knees and taking his cock in your mouth. His hands buried in your hair, and he bit his lip to stifle a moan at your wet warmth engulfing the head, but he couldn’t muffle his noises when you swirled your tongue around it. **“Th-Thought you s-said…not on th-the washer…”** he stammered, whimpering when you _sucked_ and tongued the slit.

You looked up at him and slid your hands up his leathery thighs, wrapping one around the base of his shaft and cupping his balls with the other. Each brush of your fingers over the sensitive skin had him gasping and moaning. You hadn’t gotten to experiment much since Nero enjoyed giving oral sex much more than he did being the receiver, not to mention that you hadn’t ever gotten him to let go and come in your mouth. You wanted to experience it with him at least once.

He cursed when you swallowed down more of him, slumping weakly against the wall behind him as his legs shook from the oversensitivity. The new position let him spread his thighs just a little. You didn’t waste the opportunity, straightening your fingers to rub into his perineum and making him writhe. **“Ghh… _fuck_ …”** he groaned softly, rocking his hips into you from sheer instinct. A moment later, he realized what he was doing and slammed his head backwards into the wall to knock some sense into himself. **“M’sorry…”** he apologized breathlessly, **“Yer jus’… S’good…”**

You pulled up, hollowing your cheeks the entire way and watching his eyes glow. Once your lips touched just the tip of his erection, you half-begged, “Nero, _please_ …” The man had tongued your _cervix_ on multiple occasions, and if _that_ didn’t scare you off, you seriously doubted anything else would. You wanted to reach the point of taking him down your throat without choking. “You’re not gonna hurt me,” you murmured, pausing to lick up the bead of pre-come, “and I just want…I want you to stop restraining yourself…” You would reinforce your words until he believed you.

 **“But what if-”** he was interrupted by whimpering your name when you sank your teeth into his inner thigh in a rough bite then huffed, **“ _Dammit…!_ Fine then…”** He grinned down at you, and you shivered at the combined desire that burned through you. **“Make me,”** he challenged, leaning back into the wall a little more comfortably and biting his lip when you nibbled up his shaft back to the tip.

“Oh, I plan to,” you promised softly with a wild grin.

_______

A beam of sunlight coming through the window woke you. Your shoulder was a little sore, you could barely feel one foot, and you stubbed a toe of the other foot on something hollow and metal when you stretched. You held the injured body part with a hiss of pain and blearily opened your eyes. It took you a few moments to remember why, exactly, you were on the laundry room floor and sleeping on a nest of freshly washed and dried sheets and blankets.

“Ugh…Nero?” you groaned softly. Upon trying to sit up, you found you couldn’t feel your foot because Nero was curled around your lower body and using your thigh as a pillow. His flesh arms were wrapped around your leg with his wings folded around your waist. You smiled in amusement and carded your fingers through his long hair, brushing his bangs back from his bluish, red-streaked forehead.

He purred quietly, sending a little ache through your numb leg. You bit your lip to stifle a hiss and tugged lightly on a lock of his hair, breathing a soft sigh of relief when he adjusted and loosened up on your leg. **_“Mmmnnh…”_** he groaned and raised his head. The smile on his face was one of the goofiest things you had ever seen with his eyes lidded and hazy from sleep combined with such sharp teeth. **_“Hey, there,”_** he whispered, carefully nuzzling your hip, **_“Did’ja sleep a’ight?”_**

His drowsy slur made you giggle, and you just as quietly answered, “Well enough for the laundry room floor.” You held up a bit of the fabric from one of the bedsheets under you. “Want to explain this one?”

A blush slashed across his cheeks, and he ducked his head to hide his purplish face in your thigh when he muttered, **_“Didn’t smell like us.”_**

You ran your fingers through his hair until he looked up at you, and you couldn’t help being amused at this normally cocky Devil peeking at you over your hip like a sheepish puppy. “I figured as much,” you replied in a soothing tone. You shifted and twisted onto your other side so you could curl up around him, giggling when he nuzzled your belly. “Feels like the burn has cooled down for a little while… I’ll make some breakfast before it starts back up.”

Nero hummed quietly and mumbled, **_“Tell me what I did to deserve you… I don’t want to accidentally stop doing it.”_**

You pressed kisses against his back through the swirls of energy connected to his wings and whispered, “Just keep being you.” Whatever his ancestry was didn’t matter to you outside of how it affected him. You would do your best to help him through anything he had to deal with, and no instinct-driven cycle of ceaseless sex was going to stop you. “C’mon,” you murmured with another kiss to his back, tearing yourself away from your thoughts. “Let’s get food before you find another surface that needs marking.”

Nero huffed and shifted to give you a pouty glare before grumbling, **_“That sounded way too close to a dog joke.”_** You patted his head and made a show of rubbing at the bases of his horns. **_“Hey! That’s not- Th-That’s…a’ s’not fu_ nnnn _y…”_** he stammered and groaned, melting into a pliant, pleasured puddle before that growly purr sounded from him. He couldn’t help a whine when you stopped.

With some unabashed bribery of more petting after breakfast, you were able to coax him into letting you up. You were honestly surprised both he and you weren’t completely ravenous. You could count on one hand the amount of meals you had eaten since Nero’s heat cycle hit full swing _days_ ago, and Nero himself could eat more than a post-hibernation bear when he wanted. By this point, you were certain the mating bond was enabling you to keep up with him.

Nero tried to beat you to washing the few dishes, but you didn’t let him since his talons would destroy the plates if he wasn’t careful. You were happy for the bit of calm to simply enjoy his touch. It didn’t take much convincing to get him into a bath since it meant he’d have your fingers in his long hair and rubbing over the bases of his horns again. You were quick to finish the dishes, looking forward to it as much as he was.

Once in the tub of water, he quickly turned into a lump of blissed-out jelly, lying between your legs with his head on your chest and purring away in contentment. Each movement of your arm made the water brush gently against his face. The heat of his body was actually raising the temperature of the water, so you were glad you had started it at just a little cooler than warm. Your thoughts drifted, and tension you didn’t realize you were harboring eased out of you. 

Nero was fully calm for the first time in a couple of weeks. He had been _okay_ for the first few days, but things had gone very pear-shaped when the distance between you both was too far for too long. You tried not to think about how close you came to losing him. The thought was constantly there, though, like a vicious beast waiting to gnaw on you in these moments when you had nothing to distract you.

 ** _“_** ** _Hey…”_** he called softly, raising his head to gently nudge your chin with his forehead. He lifted himself on his forearms and knees to reach your face, nuzzling carefully against your cheek, and quietly asked, **_“Why’re ya shakin’, sweetheart?”_**

“Bad thoughts won’t go away,” you whispered, reaching up to grip his biceps with trembling hands. He drew back a little to glare at you, and you knew he wouldn’t let you get away with such a vague reason. “Nero, I- It- I- W-We…” you trailed off and titled your head up to brush your lips to his chin. “It hasn’t even been a year…and yet…I don’t…” You bit your lip and stared into twin suns surrounded by black, moving your hands up to cup his cheeks. Your voice was barely audible when you breathed, “What would I do without you, Nero?”

 ** _“…I’m not goin’ anywhere,”_** he whispered, trying to reassure you.

You grimaced even as you slid the pads of your thumbs over his cheekbones. “You almost…went somewhere I…I can’t follow,” you managed to reply before a quiet sob escaped you.

The look of _unbridled panic_ on Nero’s face made you laugh even as tears spilled down your cheeks.

He couldn’t help rambling, **_“H-Hey, don’t-! I-I’m still here! Please-! We’re both fine, we’re here_ together _-!”_** while using his wings to hold him up. He pressed his flesh hands against your face and smoothed his palms down your neck to your shoulders. **_“What do I…how do I…”_** he trailed off into a low, helpless noise. You sank your hands into his hair and pulled him into a slow, gentle kiss as a distraction. 

A tiny ember sparked in both of you. It ignited so lazily that it made him squirm a little until he huffed through his nose and maneuvered you into his arms, standing and making you squeak in surprise. You latched onto his upper arms since you couldn’t grip his shoulders. He pulled back a little with a snicker, grabbing a towel with his spectral claws and brushing it over your dripping skin.

You noticed the water running off his own skin like it was oiled. “That’s…not…fair,” you whispered with a pout, but he kissed the expression away.

 ** _“Just means I get to touch you more,”_** he mumbled, his cheeks tinting purplish.

You replied, “Don’t need a reason,” and touched your forehead to his.

A precious, little smile curved his lips as he finished with the towel then quietly said, **_“I think…just one more…”_** The little candlelight of desire was slowly growing hotter. **_“Hey…”_** he paused to shoot you a crooked grin with lidded eyes, **_“Let me rock you to sleep.”_**

You would honestly let him do whatever he wanted if he continued using such an arousing expression. “Tuck me in, lovely,” you agreed, giggling a little when he used one ethereal claw to pull the plug of the tub as he carried you away. The bedroom was a little chilly, but you didn’t feel it for long. Warmth from Nero’s leathery, scaly, armor-plated flesh surrounded you as he aligned his body with yours on the bed, and you soaked that heat up like a sponge, closing your eyes and tilting your head back with a quiet hum. 

He nuzzled into your exposed neck with a soft purr. **_“Can I…ask you for something?”_** he breathed across your tender flesh and made you shiver.

You angled your head to press a kiss to his hair and assured, “Always.” His cheek against your jaw grew impressively warm, and you couldn’t help laughing softly at the feeling of his lips trying to form words on your skin. “That tickles,” you muttered and gently nudged his head with your chin. “Ooooh…” you hummed with a little smirk when he raised his reddish-purple face, “I definitely want to know now.”

 ** _“Sh-Shut up,”_** he mumbled and tried to hide behind his bangs. You maneuvered to sink one hand into the silky strands, not letting him get away so easily, and kissed his nose before giving him a small smile. He knew better than to think you’d ever consider any less of him for his desires. **_“Could you, um… Would you… I…”_** he trailed off into a quiet groan before taking a deep, steadying breath and half-blurting, **_“Y’know when I, um…go down on you?”_** He paused, so you hummed an affirmative. **_“I want to, uh…t’know what it…what it feels like…”_** he managed to confess without stammering too badly, feeling a bit proud of himself for it.

You weren’t going to embarrass him by making him clarify. What he wanted was pretty obvious by the gentle rock of his hips into your thigh, and you would do anything to make him feel good. It only took a gentle push to roll him, pure _want_ written plainly in how submissive he was being. Throughout his entire heat cycle, only twice had you been able to have any real control, which left you feeling like you couldn’t show him how much you loved him properly. There was absolutely no way you were going to waste this chance.

He bit his lip and breathed in short gasps of anticipation, raising his head to watch as you kissed down from his chest and scraped your teeth along his abdomen. His hands fisted in the sheets once you reached his pelvis. You brushed your lips teasingly over the smooth, scaly skin above his groin until he gave a soft, pleading whimper, at which point you slid your tongue along the seam. 

The only part of him that didn’t seize taut with the pleasure that _thundered_ through him was his back. He arched upward with a loud moan that nearly echoed off the walls, belatedly clamping a hand over his mouth once he realized that sound _did_ come from him. You flicked the tip of your tongue against him and felt him tremble as the mound softened. It went from a plate-like, armored hardness to a leathery flexibility before parting to reveal tender, gold-glowing flesh inside that you knew was sensitive.

You teased along the edges with your lips and tongue as he so loved doing to you. He was a breathlessly moaning mess before you took mercy on him by sliding your tongue inside to fully taste the slick smoothness. You hadn’t gotten much of an opportunity to explore the slippery fluid his Devil form produced. It was similar in flavor to his come, if somewhat muted in comparison, and you found yourself immensely enjoying it and definitely wanting to do this again.

You glanced up as you brushed across what you were sure was the tip of his cock and circled your tongue around it. His eyes opened wide, a muffled _shriek_ escaping through his fingers, and he couldn’t restrain himself from wrapping his wings around you and burying his hands in your hair to hold you close. **_“R-Righ’ there!”_** he choked with a roll of his hips toward your lips. With his hand no longer covering his mouth, the delirious note of his ecstasy came through loud and clear, though you wouldn’t have denied him anyway. Using your fingers, you parted his opening just a little further to be able to dig your tongue inside.

Nero arched completely off the bed with a moaning _scream_. In the back of his mind, he knew there was _no way_ getting eaten out felt like this for you each and every time, and he included his Devil tongue in that. His entire cock wasn’t as sensitive when it was fully exposed, and he could only wonder if he’d still be like this after his heat cycle. His inner adrenaline junkie certainly hoped so, but that melted into a sensation-blitzed puddle with the rest of his brain when you carefully scraped your fingernails just along the inside as your flicking tongue pushed him to the edge.

You pulled away just slightly to breathe for a moment, the rush of air making him whimper. It took him a few moments to raise his head and gaze down at you, and you hummed in pleasure when he combed through your hair with both hands. Those pretty eyes focused on you, and you licked your lips before dropping your head back down. You took the exposed head into your mouth and sucked while repeatedly dipping your tongue into the slit, and his gasping, whimpering moans in time with your movements were like music to your ears. He _writhed_ under your touch and sounded _so close_ as his whole body begged for more.

It was taking everything Nero had not to let his erection unsheathe and simply take what he wanted from you, and the shred of his mind that was still capable of processing anything wondered if it was possible for him to come like that. Your fingers pressed into the bottom of his opening where his perineum would normally be. All his thought processes were thrown out the window, and you had no idea how he managed to not hurt you as he thrashed and bucked up into you. An impressive amount of his slick filled your mouth like the best nectar you had ever tasted. What made it even better was a growly, deep groan of pure satisfaction rumbling from all the way within his chest.

 ** _“Ohhh daaamn…”_** he breathed, his head lolling to the side so that he could look at you with lidded eyes and a goofy, relaxed grin, **_“_ Please _do that again sometime?”_** You smirked and licked a path all the way up his groin, making him cry out sharply. **_“Shit-fuck-dammit-! Not_ now _!”_** he groused with a glare as you raised up onto your hands and knees above him, adding, **_“Teeny pain in my a_ aaahhh _!”_** then trailing into a loud, unbridled moan as you pressed your thigh against him. He gasped in a breath and managed to slap his hand over his mouth as you rocked your leg, muffling another cry even as he rolled his hips into it. 

“Now, now,” you teased as you leaned down to nibble at the scaly backs of his fingers until he moved his hand, distracting him from where you reached down to touch yourself as you continued, “Don’t tell me my _handsome…badass…Devil…_ is all tuckered out?” He opened his mouth with a smirk, but you shifted to let him see what you were doing and watched his pupils dilate as his brain derailed. His eyes sharply locked onto your wet fingers as you brought them up between your faces, and he slowly inhaled to take in the scent of your arousal before slipping his tongue out to wrap it around the slippery digits and pull them inside his mouth. You gave him a soft, little smile, lowered to press your forehead to his, and murmured, “Are you tired, lovely?”

Nero pulled your fingers from his mouth and kissed the tips before giving a soft grin and just as quietly answering, **_“I’ll never be too tired to take care of you.”_** He rolled you onto your back and buried his face in your neck. The spikes on his chin scratched lightly on your collarbone as he mouthed at the tender skin, and you hummed in pleasure while brushing your fingers through his hair and down his back. He pulled a long, low moan out of your throat when he slid inside you in a single, slow thrust.

You found it ironic that he and you could simply enjoy the feeling of each other once he finally gave into his needs, but you couldn’t dwell on it for long due to each touch being magnified even more. Your entire body felt like one, huge erogenous zone, each brush of his hands and lips and each stroke of his ridged erection spiking pleasure up your spine like electricity. It was too much and not enough but perfect all at the same time. You could only hope you were giving back as good as you were getting as everything blended together and culminated in a doozy of an orgasm.

_______

When your senses worked again, you could hear Nero happily purring away. Soft, _short_ hair was tickling under your chin, though a distant part of your brain mourned the loss of being able to pet his horns and wings. You brushed your hands over the pale skin of his back, smiling when he raised up to look at you.

“There you are,” he mumbled and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to your lips before confessing, “I think we both, um…blacked out for a bit…”

Your brain still wasn’t firing on all cylinders, evidenced by a slow blink of your eyes. Your smile became a bit of a dopey grin as you raised one hand to trace his face with your fingertips. The other hand mapped out his throat, shoulder, and collarbone that you hadn’t been able to touch in _days_ due to his Devil form’s armor. “How’re ya feelin’?” you half-slurred, sticking your tongue out at him when he snickered.

“Don’t stick it out unless you plan to use it,” he teased, wrinkling his nose when you licked the tip of it. “Okay, okay…” He raised up on his forearms to touch his forehead to yours, a tender action that never failed to melt your heart, and took a moment to simply _look_ at you before letting out a soft laugh. “I’m completely exhausted, but I feel amazing,” he murmured with a small, happy smile. He shifted his hands to be able to brush his fingers over your shoulders, and stormy-blue eyes glittered and glowed as he whispered your name. “I love you so much…”

That part of him within you was bubbling away. The warmth tickled at your heart, making you giggle and grin happily, and you rubbed your nose against his before tenderly replying, “I love you, too, Nero.” 

He couldn’t help returning the grin with another quiet laugh at feeling the same sensation you were. You were so grateful for the bond between you just as he was since both of you were sure words could never sum up how you felt about each other.

Those thoughts drifted away as you held each other close and dozed back off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
